


Stuck

by LordCorale (orphan_account)



Series: Forever stuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood, Demonstuck, Demonstuck Reversal, Handcuff, Hunter!Dave, M/M, PWP, Reverse Demonstuck, Sadism, demon!John, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LordCorale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wakes up to see he is trapped in an unknow place with a demon above him.</p><p>This is just porn. Read the tags. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH</p><p>But if you guys want more i might revive the character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

Dave wakes up with a headache and trapped in an unknown place. His head hurts like he was knocked out by a fucking hammer. He sits up from the dusty floor to scan the room but it is too dark. Besides that, it doesn’t seem like he has company as it is so quiet that he can hear his own breathing, which is starting to become heavier because he is in a strange place with no weapon to protect himself.

“Hello” Dave speaks up. His voice echoes the room. Even though he doesn’t feel like there is anyone else in here, he is still cautious and careful. Demons could be lurking right outside this room. 

He stands up and walks to the wall to search for a light switch. Luckily Dave manages to find one. When he turns it on, there is only a single light bulb bright up. It is in the middle of the room, which seems to be a house basement now that the light is on. Though the brightness isn’t strong but with it, Dave can see the room is filled with empty opened carton boxes, some wood planks and an iron bed frame. Also, next to where he is standing is a staircase that leads up to a door. The blond can’t get up to it though, more than half of the stairs are broken down into a pile of wood. The damage might have been done by a demon of some source, because if any human had done this would be stuck in here with him, too. With that thought in mind, Dave can’t waste anymore time in this place, he needs to get out as soon as possible. The blond looks around for any weapon, but the room is practically empty, besides the junk lying around. His fate is sealed right now as there is no way out and nothing to protect him from the upcoming danger. Instead of panicking, Dave puts some of those long wood planks over the bed frame to lay on it. Though it is still a little uncomfortable, at least it is better than the cold cement floor. Well, agreed to have a job as a demon hunter means he has expected his death. The only thing the blond can do now is pray that his death is a quick one. A demon can easily kill an unarmed person in one swing. That is what he saw those vicious monsters do every day. They slice people up and drink their blood till the bodies dry out.

Dave doesn’t know when did he fall asleep, but he is woken up by a heavy pressure on his legs and the sound of handcuff being lock. The blond opens his eyes immediately and shots up to punch whoever is sitting above him with his uncuffed hand, which is the right one. The other quickly leans down the left to dodge the hit and finish the cuffing by locking the other end to the bed frame. Dave notices and responds with a shove. It falls down the ground then stands up like nothing happened. The black-haired humanoid looks at his with a smirk and abnormal glowing blue eyes. It is enough proof to show it is a fucking demon. The hunter isn’t surprised by this as the situation has been screaming demon since the beginning. 

Dave stares at the handcuff “You could have fucking perfectly clawed my face out with no effort when I was sleeping. Why are you doing this, instead?” He is a bit surprised to see the wood planks have been replaced with a mattress

The demon walks up to the bed “Because I have no intention of killing you…yet” he jumps on the bed and pushes Dave back to their position before, this time, with its hands on his chest. It licks its lips

From the seductive face the monster is making, Dave can guess what the other wants and with that realization he frowns. 

The hunter gives the demon a punch to the stomach “You can fuck yourself. No way I’m fucking you, you sicko”

“The name is John, not sicko” The monster crouches from the hit “And I know yours is Dave” His claws dug through the blond shirt into his skin, enough to pain but not enough to draw blood.

Dave growls low. He returns it by tugging John’s hair, pulls it to one side. The demon removes his nails, but rips the shirt off in the process. Dammit, it was Dave favorite shirt. He pulls the monster down harder grip and turns them over. Both his hands are able to grabs the other pair that belong to the demon John. But the monster isn’t scare by this and fucking laugh at him. The hunter grits his teeth. He just wants to slam his sword through that shit fucking mouth and shut it off so he bends down to bite the demon on the shoulder. John starts to wiggles under him. Dave presses his hovering body on John to stop the moving and what catches his mind is John’s arousal. Before he could fully take notice of it, there is a slight pain on his cuffed hand that makes him flinch and unintentionally free one of the demon hand. With that, the monster jerks his hand up over Dave’s lower back to hold him in place and start to grind. The hunter growls, he can also feel John legs are squeezing his hips, trapping him for its own pleasure. He bites hard to its neck, sinks his teeth in merciless. John moans out as blood pools out of the wound. Hearing that, Dave pulls away and spits out the awful taste blood on to John chest. He didn’t know he was giving the monster fucking sick pleasure. What is more dangerous is that his pants are getting tight from the grinding, too. He groans about it, he doesn’t know what to do anymore. The demon has his legs rap around Dave’s hips and its hand moves down to unbutton their pants. The blond still doesn’t give up, he lean back a little so their gaze meet.

“I’ll break your wrist” his voice is colder than ice and his face is showing a threatening look. Dave right hand squeezes John wrist and in prepare to do as his implies

John chuckles “I dare you”

Dave does it and the breaking sound is satisfying, but what he receives from John throat is a mix of a moan and a groan. No matter what, Dave is unable to actually hurt the demon in anyway.

The monster laughs cockily “Just a minor wound” He sticks his tongue out to tease the other.

John is fucking with Dave brain, makes his blood boil. But the more pain the blond inflicts, the more the demon enjoys and laughs back at him. He needs to think of something else. The only expression Dave can show right now is his angry face with his brows furrowed and his teeth bear out.

The moment the raven gets his pants off and Dave’s one is unzipped. The blond moves his free hand down and waves off the demon’s hands. He doesn’t hesitate to push a finger in John’s ass and at the same time he can hear a gasp of surprise from the raven. Emotion disappears from his face and soon becomes blank, seeing that showing anger would just help the other pisses him off. Dave begins to thrust his finger, takes in the tightness around it. It seems to has produces it own lubricant and holy shit, this is fucking tight. The feeling make his own dick throb and he is disgusted, knowing that his body is betraying him.

“Let see how much pain you can bear” Dave says bluntly with icy voice.

He pulls his finger out and slam his cock right in. The blond doesn’t wait any second for the other to adjust since he never cares. Dave only thinks about himself presently, he doubts the demon would keep its promise so might as well take the pleasure while it last. He moves almost immediately when he has his dick inside. The sudden change even makes the lub leak out.

At first, John whimper, then it is soon replaced by the sound of moaning and panting, though there often is a low groan here and there, sometimes Dave hears his name in the mix, too, but he isn’t concern. He just mindlessly thrust in faster and faster. During that time, the demon grabs his shoulders, it nails dug into the skin and pulls him down. The blond rests his head in the crook of John neck, the bleeding side though. Despite blood sticks to his chin and his one of his cheeks, Dave only pants heavily. His mind is empty as he does not care for anything, even the pain of John clawing his back or that it bucks up and grinds on to Dave’s stomach. As his orgasm is close, the blond hold up John’s hip, so that he can thrust in deeper and faster. His other hand that is cuffed to the bed frame, grips tight at the bar to steady himself, because his head is hurt from bearing his weight. 

When Dave cums, he slam his last thrust in deep and has to hold back a moan, makes it sound more like a noise of discomfort. John doesn’t seem to care, still grinding nonstop. The blond doesn’t pull out, but starts to move again and at his third thrust, he can feel the demon cums all over his stomach and a loud moan comes with it, too. John hugs Dave with a hard grip as the heavy weight doesn’t bother him. The blond doesn’t have the chance to get away or at least pulls himself out either. John reaches one of his hands up the blond hair, gives it a light pad and turns to Dave’s ear,

“I love you” he whispers

“What-”

Dave couldn’t shout back his response before a ‘snap’ sound fills his head and he is black out.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate the bookmark you guy left but don't bookmark this, do that to the second part of the series instead, please


End file.
